


Daddy and Sir

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMFs, BDSM, Belts, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Financial Domination, Flirting, Gifts, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Power Exchange, Sex Toys, Slurs, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy, Threats, Unusual Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “I don’t know, sweetheart. I think that’sCaptainSugar Baby to you.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Daddy and Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the STB Bingo Power Exchange square.
> 
> CW: Humiliation including slurs, Daddy kink, financial domination, fantasizing about non-con (kind of ... Schrödinger's noncon, but no actual consent violation).

The thing about Steve is, pretty much everyone habitually underestimates him. 

Tony does it the least, though, and he never insults Steve’s intelligence, even though he’ll absolutely take him to the mat as an equally-informed partner in debate. Still, Steve doesn’t think Tony necessarily expects his brand of romance, and he seems genuinely surprised and pleased at the way Steve goes about courting him—taking him on dates that they’ll both enjoy and insisting on making an occasion of it, complete with an “escort” to the penthouse after each evening together. He’s a gentleman, and he only kisses Tony in the elevator before letting him go, but those kisses are delicious and promising for what’s to come. Tony knows how to let anticipation build, keeping the contact light at first, pausing between kisses just breathing each other’s air. But he’s also surprisingly willing to let Steve take the lead. Kissing Tony is never a fight—so maybe Steve also underestimated Tony, just a bit. 

See the other thing is, Steve doesn’t really bottom. And Tony’s reputation is… well…  _ detailed _ . But Steve refuses to believe what he reads over actually getting to know the man romantically. And there’s something promising in the way Tony physically surrenders when Steve pushes him up against the wall of the elevator car, in the pleased sound he makes against Steve’s mouth when his wrists are pinned over his head. His mouth is active but his body is lax, a little more of his weight hanging from his wrists, which Steve easily holds fast. 

“Oh, wait,” Tony gasps against his mouth. “I have something for you. I promise I’m not trying to lure you inside, hang on, I’ll bring it here.” He dashes off before Steve can say that he might be open to being lured inside, and likely it’s for the best. He likes Tony being sweet and deferring to his comfort level. He can’t wait to mess him up a little, to see what tricks Tony’s learned in all his prolific experience. And Tony’s mouth, in all honesty, looks perfect for dick-sucking.

When Tony returns, he’s carelessly dangling a shiny men’s watch from his fingers. “Cartier,” he says in a low tone with a blush, and that name’s actually old enough that Steve knows what it signifies. He offers his wrist and allows Tony to fasten the stunning white-gold-and-diamond watch for him. “I saw it and thought of you.”

“Beautiful,” Steve murmurs. He’s not looking at the watch. He presses another soft kiss to Tony’s mouth, but then pulls away. “You tempt me, Tony.” He slips into the elevator and presses the door-close button before he loses his resolve. “Thank you.”

~*~

Steve’s wearing the watch the next morning when he comes to breakfast in the Avengers’ common kitchen. Natasha whistles, her eyes on Steve’s bling, and Clint immediately tracks her gaze. “Got a sugar daddy, Cap?” His teasing is friendly, but Steve doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He finishes doctoring his coffee, puts his spoon in the dishwasher, and turns around to lean against the counter before he answers Barton’s question.

He raises his eyebrows slightly, lifting his mug for a sip and so that Clint can see his muscles flex. “Do I look like someone who’d have a sugar daddy?” he asks casually. Clint flusters a bit and mutters some kind of a denial, either taking it as a threat or  _ into _ the flexing or both, and Steve calmly sips his coffee. But at the same time he watches Tony out of the corner of his eye, as Tony gets quite red and avoids eye contact with anyone. 

After breakfast, the first thing he does is confront Tony about it in the workshop. 

“Tell me something,” Steve murmurs, stepping into Tony’s personal space and even forcing him back a step. He’s been feeling out Tony’s responses to his more aggressive flirtations, and they’ve always been positive. “JARVIS, blackout mode on the ‘shop,” he adds at a normal volume. The glass walls go opaque, a small red light by the door indicating the mode. It looks like some kind of tech-themed dungeon. “Do you wanna be my sugar daddy? Because I’ve seen that term online… I looked it up and it was mostly really submissive boys and people playing up the age difference as a power dynamic and that’s not really my thing. If Daddy needs to get  _ fucked _ , though…”

Tony gasps and clings to Steve suddenly, looking like he wants to climb him like a tree. Steve indulges him with a long, deep kiss before he pulls away. Tony whimpers, “ _ Steve _ ,” and rubs his cheek against Steve’s shoulder. 

“I think you need to take the afternoon off,” Steve says, his voice dropping to its lowest register.

“Oh, yes,” Tony groans. “Yes. JARVIS, clear my schedule. Tell Pep it’s a Steve thing. No need to deploy Rhodey.” He tugs Steve to the elevator by one hand, and Steve lets him, but crowds him against the wall once they’re inside.

“Penthouse,” Steve growls. As the car ascends, he grips Tony’s jaw with one hand and takes some time exploring his mouth again. The elevator waits patiently, doors open, until they’re ready to leave it. 

“Are you my Daddy, then?” Steve murmurs, twisting them around and backing Tony into his own suite. Tony nods hopefully, obviously not overthinking it. “And  _ does _ Daddy need to get fucked?” Another frantic nod. Steve steers them towards Tony’s bedroom. “Good Daddy,” Steve murmurs in Tony’s ear, just to feel him shudder, before he tosses Tony onto the bed on his back. “I want to top you,” he announces, peeling his shirt over his head and watching as Tony does the same. “And I want to fuck you,” he continues as they both get rid of their jeans, implying clearly that there’s a difference between the two, something more than “fuck” implied in “top.” Tony inhales sharply. They’re naked but for their underwear, and Steve just pounces, ripping Tony’s underwear with his teeth. Tony’s surprised, obviously, but tilts his hips to help as Steve tears more strategic seams. Soon he’s in nothing but the elastic waistband, which is weirdly hot on its own, just above the jut of Tony’s cock. Steve considers tugging the band out and down, tucking the head of Tony’s cock underneath it. Tony’s balls are dark and heavy. Steve licks his lips. “I’m gonna put my mouth on Daddy’s cock, now,” Steve announces, and Tony nods and grits his teeth, fists his hands in the duvet. Steve realizes he took it as implied that orgasms are not permitted until explicitly stated. He’s gonna enjoy this dinner.

~*~

Much later in the evening Steve fishes for Tony’s discarded pants, grabs the wallet, and tugs Tony over his lap. Tony goes lax and pliant under Steve’s direction, obviously exhausted from several hot and heavy rounds. “This is how you like to take care of me, isn’t it?” He flashes Tony’s black card in front of his face. “I’m comfortable with that. But this—” a hard smack on the rump “—is how I’d like to take care of you.” Tony shudders and thrust his hips in tiny abortive movements with what little energy he has left, nodding in enthusiastic agreement. Steve’s grin is probably terribly possessive. 

After he makes Tony come again and then drop into a deep sleep, Steve takes Tony’s credit card and buys a few trivial things online. Just so that Tony can see the strange charges, ask JARVIS what happened, and find out that Steve’s been using his credit card without his permission. He’s certain that’ll turn Tony on. 

Steve pockets the card, and later that day uses it to buy himself a very well-tailored blue suit. The tailor’s associate doesn’t question Captain America using Iron Man’s credit card. Steve almost  _ hopes _ she starts a rumor. He returns the card to Tony’s wallet back in the penthouse that night, then two weeks later wears his new bespoke suit to a date. He teases Tony throughout their meal, then takes Tony to his own apartment in the Tower and orders Tony to strip the fancy layers off him piece by piece. Steve’s been sleeping in this apartment or the penthouse much more than the one in Brooklyn, lately. He can’t help but notice his own behavior.

Tony finishes the slow undressing of his partner on his knees, and Steve can’t help but approve of the instinct. He has Tony strip off his own suit as well, then stretch out spread-eagle on the bed, on his stomach. Steve won’t put any weight on Tony like that, not with the damage to his chest, but it’s a good position for what he wants. He uses leather cuffs to secure Tony’s wrists and ankles, then takes a belt to his back. 

It’s simple gear—Steve only owns a few relevant items so far—but it’s quality, and his worn brown leather belt is the perfect addition. Tony shouts for it, then moans as the heat disperses, a steady pattern after each slow _thwap_. Steve lays stripes across his shoulders, upper back, ass and upper thighs. He loves that crease between thigh and ass cheek, and the way Tony yelps when he lays into it. He’s seen Tony in pain countless times, mild to severe, but it’s different here. On the battlefield, he always minimizes, has an excellent poker face. When Steve hurts Tony in his own bed, each sound feels earned, knowing that Tony could suppress if he cared to.

Tony’s skin goes a beautiful rosier shade as Steve lays strikes across it, and he yanks against the restraints as he rocks in and out of the blows. When Steve’s finished, he tosses the belt aside and smooths both broad palms over Tony’s back, coated with a cooling cream he ordered in anticipation of a scene like this and has been keeping in the nightstand. He takes his time rubbing the thick cream into Tony’s back, but once he’s done with that he unbuckles the cuffs, rubbing circulation into Tony’s wrists with his fingers, and guides Tony to scoot sideways and let Steve lay down alongside him.

“Feel good, Daddy?” He strokes Tony’s cheek and bearded jaw with the back of his hand. Tony shivers, but doesn’t back down.

“Yes, Sir.” Steve laughs. 

“Daddy and Sir, are we? I don’t mind that,” Steve teases. “My good Daddy.” He heaves Tony up even as he’s shuddering again and lifts him mostly onto Steve’s chest, his arms looping around Tony’s waist and resting in the unmarked zone of Tony’s lower back.

“I don’t know why I like that so much,” Tony admits, sounding sort of dazed.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I do.”

~*~

In the morning, they end up on a sex toy website. And then another. And another.

Tony shows him outrageously expensive jeweled plugs, toys made of gold or diamond-studded. He can obviously afford it. But Steve honestly thinks they’re kind of gauche, and he tells Tony so. He’s more interested in function over form. He doesn’t have a problem with Tony spending his money on things for Steve, but if he’s going to do that Steve would prefer they be things that are actually worth the investment. He wants things that will have an  _ effect _ on Tony, not simply attempt to make his already-stunning boyfriend prettier. Tony sits in his lap, scrolling through the sites, and Steve lets his hand stray up to Tony’s throat, loosely holding. 

“Now these look like they’re something for you,” Steve teases. “What about something for me?”

“Oh,” Tony murmurs. 

Steve takes control of the laptop, types in a few search phrases, and finds what he’s looking for. It’s humiliating and  _ huge _ . Tony sits there blinking for several seconds, but doesn’t say no. “Will this hurt in your asshole, pussycat?” Steve whispers. 

The toy he’s found is an anal plug, and the material is bodysafe glass (that Tony can independently test for structural integrity), but the bedazzled jewel inset is just  _ tacky _ looking. It’s not about aesthetics, it’s about the effort it’ll take for Tony to take that thing into his tight hole and about the humiliation he’ll feel doing it for Steve. Tony blushes and nods, and then he rocks his hips just a little, grinding his ass into Steve’s dick. “Yeahhh pussycat.” Steve grins. “We’re gonna get this one. Give me a credit card, whore.”

Tony blushes even more and puts the computer aside, walking over to his dresser and pulling a card out of his wallet. Steve takes it and smirks at him. “You’re more of a reverse whore, actually. Desperate for sex and willing to pay for it. What’s that, a john? I don’t know, I like whore better.” Tony goes an even deeper pink as Steve casually contemplates his diction. 

“Here,” Steve orders, getting a sudden flash of inspiration. “Hold it between your teeth so I can read the numbers.” He slots the credit card in Tony’s mouth and takes his time ordering the toy. By the time he’s done, Tony’s drooled all over the card. Steve laughs and wipes it against Tony’s bare back, then puts it aside. 

~*~

Another time Steve makes Tony take out five hundreds, fan them out for Steve to come all over the bills, and then suck Steve’s spend off of them while Steve takes pictures. He threatens to release the images if Tony’s bad. Tony stares for a full five seconds, looking like he’s not quite sure what he wants the answer to his next question to be. “You’re not actually threatening to blackmail me, are you?”

“I don’t know, am I? Do you want to ask?” Tony clearly considers the question seriously. He’s in no actual danger. Steve’s never really going to harm him, and even if Tony doesn’t know that, JARVIS would stop anything of the sort before it happened. His lawyers would be all over it.

Tony clears his throat. “Honestly, no. I’m... 95% sure you’d never do that to me. But the 5% chance that you’re actually doing something to me that I wouldn’t consent to... is kind of hot.” 

Then he kisses Steve hard on the mouth, tasting of come. Steve groans and squeezes his sweet little peach of an ass. 

“So are you my sugar baby, then?” Tony asks, still close to Steve’s mouth. His smile is cheeky, and Steve raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I think that’s  _ Captain _ Sugar Baby to you.”

Tony laughs, obviously delighted, and licks a stripe up the side of Steve’s neck. “Yeeeeess, Captain,” he purrs. “So sorry for my mistake, Sir. It won’t happen again.” He pulls back to bat his eyelashes and Steve smirks and bites down hard on his neck. Tony jerks and grabs roughly at Steve’s body. Steve loves it. 

“No it won’t, Daddy. You know better.” Steve keeps his voice low and gravely, and Tony shudders against him. 

“Please,” he whispers. Steve can’t say no to that face.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write something I don't have any desire to write a sequel to. Today is not that day. I kind of want there to be Stonyhawk in this verse now (or an AU to it), given Clint's reaction to Steve's dominant posturing.
> 
> Also, I can't help this bad linguistics joke: “What do you call it when someone is trying to choose the most appropriate word to humiliate and arouse their partner?” 
> 
> Wait for it. Wait for it.
> 
> “Dicktion.”


End file.
